<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by Wizardman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441749">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman'>Wizardman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Ezais' first kiss. Shiny wizard man likes shiny assassin man, what can I say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Male Surana, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sweet and Passionate Happenings of Warden Ezais Surana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been long after they met though it might have been sooner considering there was still the fact that Zevran had attempted to take the lovely warden's life. Speaking of, he was such a strange man, magic in every sense of the word and completely eccentric. He did enjoy a touch of deranged in people.</p><p>The moon was shining, soft and hazy. Ezais sat next to his tent reading. Intrigued, Zevran wandered over, hoping for the trust the others hadn't elected to grant him yet.<br/>
Coming closer, he could see the book was titled in gold lettering, "Homosexual Life and it's Benefits."</p><p>"Particularly good read?" He asked cheerfully.</p><p>Ezais glanced up, those smooth grey eyes lighting up. "It's a bit long winded but it gets to the point." He grinned.</p><p>"Longer is better, isn't it?" That devious smile he produced when making innuendos was something Ezais was rapidly growing fond of.</p><p>He closed the book, suddenly taking interest in what was beside him. "I have many books of this sort, if your interested."</p><p>"Tempting, I may take you up on that."</p><p>"It'd probably be good to get some variety in your reading. You can't just read about Antivan milk sandwiches forever."</p><p>"Ohoho, try me."</p><p>Ezais got up, he was only slightly taller than Zevran, but not by much considering they were both elves. In a low tone, he whispered, "Not when I have better things to offer."</p><p>"Is this still about books or is that an invitation?" That rich Antivan accent coated his words like honey.</p><p>"Believe me I've wanted to bed you ever since you tried to kill me."</p><p>"Then why my dear warden, are we still talking?" He couldn't hide his desire even if he wanted to.</p><p>Their lips met, it was good, skillful even. Zevran tilted his head, letting Ezais take the lead. It had been a while since he let anyone try that. He was the one who usually got the ball rolling but he could tell he was in experienced hands.</p><p>Ezais tasted of smoke and smelled of parchment, the kiss was rougher than he expected it to be, both we're eager. Zevran's hands wandered through strands of long black hair while Ezais pulled his hips closer.</p><p>Zevran tasted almost sweet, Ezais felt his calloused hands run over his neck and suddenly he knew this wouldn't be the last time he tried this.</p><p>When the pair separated, Ezais breathed heavily into the night. Their eyes locked onto one another's. "Care to join me in my tent?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they bonk. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>